


You're only a plane ride away

by EnchantedEvil



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Thorin and Bilbo are single dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having your boyfriend in another country and your nephews pestering you about their arrival makes Thorin wish that Bilbo and Frodo would arrive sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're only a plane ride away

_'Are you awake?'_

_'Obviously.'_

_'I just thought you might be asleep at this late hour'_

_'It's only 8 Pm here._

_'Oh sorry :P so what're you up to?'_

_'Oh you know, after hours Ceo stuff. Being less important, looking as good. You get the idea.'_

_'You're so non-egotistical Mr. Oakenshield :P.'_

_'Oh ha ha ha. You-'_

"Uncle Thorin Uncle Thorin!" A high pitched voice broke the silence of the lounge as two tiny children sprinted into the room chasing after one another, eventually running in circles around the coffee table. "We can't sleep!" Shouted Fili, his hair flailing behind him.

"Yeah!" Kili squealed. Can you read us a story?"

Thorin laughed softly at his hyperactive nephews, a small grin plastered on his face as Fili and Kili plopped down infront of his chair, eyes wide as they pleaded.                  "In a minute." He smiled. "Ill just finish my work"

"What is it?" Kili giggled, climbing up onto the armrest to get a look at the screen. "Bilbo... Boggins?"

"It's clearly Baggins, Kili." Fili spoke up as he appeared on the other armrest. "He's uncle's boyfriend remember?"

"Oh yea!" Kili giggled, kicking his legs in the air. "When do he and Frodo come uncle?"

Thorin slammed the lid shut, hiding the screen from the nosy eyes of his nephews while his face set back into a frown. "Soon." He said quickly. "Now I think it's time for bed. Don't you?" His face turned to a grin while he scooped the two boys into his arms and began to take them back to their room. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"It's only school." Fili huffed as he was placed back onto his bed, soon followed by Kili. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah!" Kili piped up while Thorin tucked him in. "Plus we want to know when Mr. Boggins and Frodo are coming!"

"Is he gonna be your husband?" Asked Fili.

Thorin frowned, lifting the blankets to Fili's collarbone, ensuring that his legs and arms were securely tucked into the warm sheets. "Not yet."

"Sure sure." Fili nodded.

Kili giggled from under his sheets. "Are you going to get married?"

"Can we help?"

Sighing, Thorin picked a book from a shelf. "No."

"So you are getting married but we can't help?"Fili pouted from his pillow.

"Honestly." Thorin muttered. "We're just partners. Got it?" He stared intently at the two, who giggled but nodded their heads. "Good. Now let me tell you a story about a boy and a dragon......."

 

Shutting the book softly, Thorin stood and sighed with a small smile as he watched Fili and Kili sleep soundly in their beds, snoring softly into the quiet room. The third bed that sat on the left of the room had smooth sheets and remained untouched, only for a few stuffed toys that he had bought, a cuddly bear and a white wolf took pride on the top of the bed, resting their heads on the headboard. Moving as quietly as he could, Thorin grabbed his laptop and headed to his own room, shutting the door behind him as he did.

Thorin opened up the screen again, his message still half typed and a flurry of others from Bilbo, obvious concern in their tone.

_'Sorry about that Bilbo. Had to deal with the kids. They were asking about you.'_

_'Oh? What did they say?'_

Thorin hummed, slipping down to his boxers as he also slipped into bed, laptop perched on his stomach, the room illuminated by only the screen.

_'Just when you and Frodo are arriving and if we were getting married. So no biggie.'_

_'Oh my god :D. Have you not told them yet? The date?"_

Thorin sighed. _'Not yet. Have you told Frodo?'_

There was a rather long pause between reply, and Thorin feared that Bilbo had signed off, before a little blurb blipped back onto his screen.

_'Yes. He's very excited. He never had siblings.'_

_‘Oh’._ Thorin's mind echoed. Moving his mouse, he clicked the little camera icon, bringing  up a  sleepy Bilbo lying on his bed, curls sticking out in several directions.

"Hey." Bilbo whispered from the screen. "You look tired."

"Yeah" Thorin sighed, running a hand over his face. "It's been a long day."

"Every day is long for us." Bilbo laughed softly.

Thorin huffed with a smile spreading across his features. "Especially with Fili and Kili. They are very nosy buggers sometimes."

He was given a laugh, Bilbos curls bouncing up and down on his tiny head as he did so. "They're going to find out at some point." Bilbo smiled. "But I think before you meet us at the airport would be a good thing."

"I was just looking for the right time."

"They're six and seven Thorin." Bilbo replied. "There's never any 'right time," he made quotation marks with his hands, "to say when your long distance boyfriend and his nephew are coming from Scotland to live with you. Life doesn't really reserve a moment for that kinda news."

Thorin smiled to himself. "I guess not. I'll tell them after school tomorrow. Which reminds me," He spoke up, "Have you got Frodo's transfer papers?"

Bilbo reached out of the view of the camera, returning with a pile of papers clutched in his hand.                   "Here." Bilbo waved the pile. "All four million of them."

"At least it'll be an easy move in the legal side."

"You don't have to do all these bloody forms." Bilbo whined. "I just want to drink tea and cuddle Thorin. Not endless amounts of filing that I have to take with me."

"I'd like a cuddle too." Thorin whispered to the screen.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to wait for that sort of cuddle Mr. Oakenshield."

Thorin raised his hands in defense. "You thought it not me." He laughed. "Although that would be kind of fun."

"Yeah." Bilbo blushed, hiding his face in his curls. "It would be nice to be there Thorin. With you."

Thorin smiled at the small screen. "I know sweetie. More than you know."

Bilbo's blushed tipped his ears. "I think I can fathom how-"

There was a knock on Bilbo's door, disrupting the small atmosphere that the two had created and causing a frown to meet Thorin's face as Bilbo slipped off his bed and out of his view.

"It's very late Frodo." Thorin faintly heard Bilbo from out of his view. "Are you alright?"

There was an exchange of hushed words that Thorin could not hear through Bilbos mic, and a sea of worry had spread through his stomach, his fingers tapping on the side of the keyboard.

"Um," Bilbo's head popped into view. "Frodo wants to say hello."

"Ah," Thorin muttered, "Let me slip some clothes on."

Jumping out of the cosy sheets Thorin grabbed at a plain blue shirt and a pair of sweatpants that had found a home on his floor, slipping them on before flicking a few lights on so he was properly light. Thorin wondered how Frodo would take to him, would he be wary of him? Frightened? Or would he instantly dislike Thorin, putting a end to all of his dreams and hopes with a life with Bilbo?

 Steeling his nerve, Thorin crossed his legs on the bed, flipping the laptop into his view.

"And that's Uncle Thorin." Bilbo spoke softly to the small boy who sat in front of him. "Say hello."

"Hello." Frodo mumbled, his eyes shining with wonder as he stated at the screen.

"Hi." Thorin whispered as he felt the stress roll off him as he grinned at the nervous child on the other side, who had begun to blush and was staring at the floor in embarrassment.

"I'm Thorin." He smiled. "You must be Frodo.

"Yeah." Frodo giggled. "I'm Frodo!"

Thorin stifled a laugh. "Indeed you are. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Frodo shook his head. "I'm going to stay up till we go to England!"

"Oh are we now?" Bilbo said. "And how are you going to stay up for two weeks?

"Easy!" Frodo squealed. "Don't go to sleep!"

"Speaking of sleep," Bilbo muttered. "You shouldn't be up so late. You've got Preschool tomorrow Frodo."

"But I only jusy started talking to Uncle Thorin" Frodo whined, heavy eyes watering. "Just five more minutes?"

"Come on." Bilbo hushed.

Frodo slumped off the bed, placing a kiss to Bilbo's cheek, causing a blush to creep up his ears as Frodo kissed the screen as well.

"Night Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo shouted as he disappeared from the cameras view. "Night Uncle Thorin!"

"Night." Bilbo shouted as the bedroom door slammed shut. "That was freakin adorable!" Bilbo giggled into the sheets. "You don't mind him calling yoi Uncle do you?"

"Hm? Oh not at all!" Thorin laughed. "Well he's gotta call me something doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Bilbo laughed softly. "Miss you."

Thorin only grinned to the screen. "Me too sweetie. Me too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda a little thing that just came into my head one day, and was a great way for me to get back into the writing spirit.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome, this will continue depending if it's actually deemed good or not :P


End file.
